With the rapid development of semiconductor technology, CPU used currently in a smart phone already has the computing capacity required by a personal computer. Existing smart phones can not only make a phone call and send text messages but also browse a webpage, watch movies, play games, view pictures, read a novel and enjoy music. However, they would play the role of a “content consumer” rather than a “content producer” due to limited screen size, small keyboard and the defect of failing to be connected to an external mouse. This means that a certain degree of content production work must be completed in a laptop or a personal computer, including CAD drawing plotting, post production in movie making, programming and code compiling, document editing, audio processing, etc. Unfortunately, existing smart phones cannot provide a large screen size, a regular keyboard and mouse required by the above work. Thus, many workers have to carry a laptop computer with large volume when they go out for business.
Meanwhile, a micro DLP projector has made great progress in performance of the light engine and DMD (digital lighting module) technology, which is revealed in significantly increased projection resolution and brightness and continuously reduced size. In addition, reliability and practicability of an infrared keyboard projector can be guaranteed basically due to the rapid development of an image recognition technique. However, as the overall hardware architecture of smart phones is not deeply integrated and smart phones are not improved and optimized at an operating system level, current mini projector and infrared laser keyboard can only function as an independent peripheral of a smart phone and cannot implement the function provided by a traditional personal computer in a real sense.